The Lost Skywalkers
by Elaina Daae
Summary: Luke has a sister, who doesn't remember him. What will he do when he comes for her as a fully trained Jedi, and she doesn't remember? (Complete)
1. Prologue

            The Lost Skywalkers

            Disclaimer:  Anna, Annie, Danae, the class, Mr and Mrs Walker, and the teacher are my own creation.  Everything else was made by the great George Lucas.

            Prologue (set after Luke follows Artoo to Ben.)

            "Ben?  Old Ben Kenobi?"  Luke asked, looking up at him.  A three-year-old Anna ran over the dune up to Ben.

            Luke looked at her.  "Who are you?"  He asked.

            Ben answered for her.  "That would be your three-year old sister."

            "Sister?"  Luke repeated.

            "Her name is Anna."  Ben added.

            The three of them headed over to his cave.  Ben handed Luke Anakin's old lightsaber.  

            "What's this?"  Luke asked, activating it.  Anna snickered at him.

            "What are you laughing at?"  Luke asked.

            "Nothing."  She replied in a sweet voice.

            "Anna, don't laugh at your brother."  Ben admonished her quietly.  "He doesn't know as much as you in the ways of the Force."

            *************************************************** (After the Battle of Yavin.)

            "Go Anna."  Luke said.

            "But-"

            "No buts, Anna.  You're too young.  I'll come back for you when we defeat the Empire."  

            Anna glared at him.  "Idiot Padawan."  She muttered. 

            Little did Luke know it would be 10 years before he could come for her.  Just enough time for her to forget that she was a Jedi.  Just enough time for her to not realize what she could do.


	2. A new home

Disclaimer:  Anna, Annie, Danae, Mr and Mrs Walker, the teacher, and the class are my creation.  Everything else was made by the great George Lucas.

            The Lost Skywalkers

            Chapter 1:  A new home.

            "Anna, meet your new sisters, Annie and Danae."  Mrs Walker said when they got back from the orphanage.  "They were orphans too."

            Anna looked at them mutely.

            "Hey you, can you talk?"  Annie asked.  Danae shoved her.  "Annie, that's mean.  Maybe she is shy." 

            Anna opened her mouth and said in the same sweet voice she had about 5 years ago, "Yes, I can talk.  And she was right, I am shy.  Got a problem with that?"  She said, with unexpected attitude.

            Mrs Walker smiled at the three falsely.  "I'll leave you three alone."  She said, rushing to get out of there.  Once out of the room, she slumped against the wall.  "Why do I always choose the Skywalker Jedi?"  She asked herself. 

            "No, I don't" Annie said.

            Danae looked at Annie, telling her not to start a fight.

            "So, when's your birthday?"  Danae asked Anna.

            "March 10th."  Anna replied.

            Annie and Danae stared.  Danae got over the shock first.  "Ours too."  She said, then added.  "As you can see, I'm an albino.  Annie and I have long since come to the conclusion we are twins, even though she has brown eyes.  Do you think we could be triplets?"  

            Anna thought about that.  "Maybe.  But I have blue eyes."

            "So?  Think about it.  We all have blonde hair, the same shade of blonde which is really rare, and the same birthday."  Annie said, always the logical one, when she wasn't showing attitude.  "Oh, and school starts tomorrow."

            Anna smiled.  "Good.  That means I can shock the teacher with my reading ability."

            Danae laughed.  "Just like we did last year, right Annie?"   Annie nodded.  "When we actually got the chance to read in front of the class, that is.  Come on, Mom's going to start ragging on us to go to bed."

            "Annie!  Anna!  Danae!  Go to bed!"  Mrs Walker shouted.

            "See?  What did I tell you?"  Annie said, rolling her eyes.

            **************************************************************** (The next day) ************************************

            "Anna!  Annie!  Danae!  You're going to be late for school if you don't get down here!"  Mrs Walker called.

            As they were walking to school, one of the bullies shoved Danae.  "Hey, albino, get moving.  Don't want to be late and miss being one of the teacher's pets, now do we?"  He said.

            Danae got up, clenching her fists.  "My name is not albino, my name is Danae.  And if you knew how to read, maybe you wouldn't get sent to the office so much."

            The bully looked away, and noticed Anna.  "You the new Walker kid?"  

            Anna glared at him.  Instinctively, the three of them knew how to call on the Force.  They put their hands out, and the bully went flying.  Anna smiled, and the three of them continued to walk to school.  As they walked into the classroom, whispered murmurs of:  "Hey look, a new Walker.  And the same age as the other ones."  "Who do those three think they are, some sort of Jedi or something?"  "I heard they believe in the Force, from Star Wars."  "Only boys like Star Wars."

            Anna heard that one, and turned.  "Girls can like whatever they want.  Got a problem with that?"

            The girl who had said that-Jessi- shook her head, scared at the way the girl had confronted her.  She didn't even know Jessi!  What gave her the right to say that?  The teacher walked in.

            "Class!  Quiet!"  He said.  "Oh, I see we have a new kid here."  Annie put her hand up. 

            "Yes, Annie?"

            "She's our sister, Anna."

            "Oh, thank you."  He smiled at her.  Jessi snickered.  "Cough teacher's pet already cough" She said.  Anna glared at her.  Jessi's face was a look of pure innocence.

            20 minutes later, the bell rang, signalling recess.  Danae, Anna, and Annie ran outside.  "Hey, want to play Star Wars?"  Danae asked.

            A fourth grader walked by.  "Playing pretend again?  Only babies play pretend."  She said.

            Danae blushed.  "Next recess, let's ask if we can play inside, away from the bullies, OK?"  Anna asked, putting her arm around Danae.

            A/N: Whoever can guess what planet the three of them were sent to, gets an invisible lightsaber.


	3. Discovering Talents, and a new friend

Disclaimer:  Anna, Annie, Danae, Mr and Mrs Walker, the teacher, and the class are my creation.  Everything else was made by the great George Lucas.

A/N In order to get anywhere in the story, until they are 13 a chapter is two years, except for this one which is one year.  Therefore, they are 9 in this chapter.

Chapter 2

Discovering Talents

Anna woke up at 6:00 a.m. on the first day of third grade.  No one else was up, so she walked downstairs quietly.  As she walked into the living room, she thought about her dream.  There had been Luke Skywalker and her at three years old.  But she had lived in an orphanage all her life, hadn't she?  She knew the story; her parents had died in an accident, along with her sisters, who had been triplets, if you counted Anna.  Wait a minute –her sisters?  Annie and Danae!  They must have been at the orphanage, and adopted, before her.  Hadn't Mrs. Walker said they were orphans too?  And they had the same birthday!  Alas, Anna didn't realize the lie her life at the orphanage had been.  That the only truth had been, Annie, Anna, and Danae were triplets.

_Beep!  Beep!  Beep!_  Annie's alarm went off at 6:30.  She slapped it.  _Why was my alarm on?_  She thought groggily.  Then she remembered.  _Today's the first day of third grade!_  She walked downstairs to find a very subdued Anna.  "Anna?  What's wrong?"  She asked quietly, sitting beside Anna on the couch.  Anna shook her head.  _Nothing._  She told her telepathically through the Force.  Annie jumped.   "T-that wasn't out loud."  She said, shocked.

Danae hearing the word _nothing_ from subconsciously reading Anna's mind, woke up.  Annie looked up, and put a finger to her lips.  "Danae's coming."  She said.

Danae walked downstairs.  "Hi, guys."  She said.  "Ready for school?"  Anna and Annie nodded.  Danae looked at Annie, then at herself.  "Anna may be, but we have to get dressed."  She told Annie.

Annie nodded, and they went upstairs, leaving Anna to her thoughts._  How did I do that?  Tell Annie nothing, without talking?  And what was my dream about?_  Her mind whirled, questions racing through her brain, disappearing as soon as she thought them.

A couple of hours later, Anna, Annie, and Danae left for school.  Danae smiled at the other two.  "Race you."  She challenged.  "Hold on, did you remember the note?"  Anna asked.  When Danae nodded, Annie and Anna said in unison: "OK, you're on."

Laughing, they ran to the school.  "We tied!"  Anna called to the other two.  The bell rang, and they walked inside.  To everyone's surprise, the teacher was already there.  They were used to the teacher walking in, as they were just sitting down.  Danae walked up to the teacher, and gave her the note.  The teacher read it:

Anna, Annie, and Danae are authorized by myself and the principal to play in the gym at recess, because of the bullies.

            Julia Walker.

The teacher nodded, and recorded it.  Danae sat down with her sisters.  Anna noticed Jessi was in their class again.  The teacher told them to pair up in fours.  Danae paired with Anna and Annie, and Jessi approached them.

"What do you want?"  Danae asked icily.

Jessi winced.  "I'm really sorry for what I said last year.  May I pair with you three?"

Danae and Annie glanced at each other, then at Anna.  "Anna, you took the most offence from her.  What do you say?"  Danae said.  

"Well…"  Anna trailed off.

"Please?"  Jessi asked.

Anna looked at Annie, who was mouthing:  "She's sincere."

"All right."  Anna said.  "Want to move to the empty seat beside us?"  Annie asked.  "The teacher hasn't recorded the seating plan yet.  Sure."  Jessi said.  "What are you doing at recess?"

"Playing in the gym."

"Why?"

Anna looked at her.  "The question is deeper than the answer."

Jessi nodded.  "I was reading the New Jedi Order.  Vergere said that to Jacen Solo."

They stared at her.  "What happened to 'Only boys like Star Wars'?"

"I had a change of heart."  Jessi replied simply.

A/N I'm going to end it there.  It won't help the plot if I keep going.  Oh, and voxenking gets an invisible lightsaber, because he was right.


	4. We're Jedi!

A/N: They are turning 11 and it is the last day of summer.

Disclaimer: Anna, Annie, Danae, Mr and Mrs Walker, the teacher, and the class are my creation. Everything else was made by the great George Lucas. Nintendo 64 is owned by Nintendo.

The Lost Skywalkers

Chapter 3

We're Jedi!

_Ring! Ring!_ The triplets ran to the phone. Annie got to it first, so Anna and Danae picked up another phone. "Hello, may I please speak to Anna, Annie, or Danae?" Jessi said. They tried not to laugh. "Speaking." They said in unison. "All three of you?" Jessi asked. "Yep." They said in unison again. "Will you stop that please? It's unnerving me." Jessi said. "Fine. So why did you call?" Anna said. "Do you three want to come over?" Jessi asked. "Hold on a second." Danae said.

"Mom! Can we go over to Jessi's?" Danae yelled, covering the receiver. "How long will you be staying?" Mrs. Walker yelled back.

"How long would we be staying?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, what she said." Danae said.

"Umm… it's 10:00 now. How about until 4:00?" Jessi said.

"Until 4:00?" Annie yelled up the stairs.

"OK." Mrs. Walker yelled back.

"We can." Annie said.

"OK, see you in a few minutes." Jessi said, hanging up.

Anna ran upstairs to get dressed. She came back down.

"Come on." Annie said, walking out the door. Danae and Anna followed.

Jessi was waiting outside for them. She knew it wouldn't take long, because they lived just down the street from her.

"Boo!" Anna said, walking up to her. Jessi jumped. "Anna!" She said, pretending to be annoyed. Anna laughed.

"Come on, I got Star Wars for my N64." Jessi said. "Really?" The triplets said in unison, then cracked up. "Guys!" Jessi said, laughing as well.

"Did you get the letter telling you where your bus stop is?" Anna asked, recovering. "Yeah! Down the road!" Jessi replied. "Ours too!" They said in unison. Jessi gave up trying to get them to stop, and started laughing.

"Wouldn't it be cool if our teacher liked Star Wars?" Anna said, staring into space. Annie waved a hand in front of her face. "Always in motion, the future is." Jessi quipped, trying to keep a straight face. Anna looked at her. "Nice sabacc face. Isn't really working, is it?" All four of them started laughing.

"Come on, you guys. We've spent enough time out here." Jessi said. "Yeah." Anna agreed.

"Are we going up to your room first?" Annie asked.

"Yep. Who wants to play Star Wars?" Jessi said.

"You know the answer to that question." The triplets said simultaneously.

"You're right. I do know the answer." Jessi said.

They went up to play Star Wars, and then at 4:00, the triplets went home.

"See you at the bus stop." The triplets called.

When they got home, they ran into the room they shared. It wasn't a bedroom; it was more a room they could go to without being bothered.

"Guys? You know how we were adopted? Do you think we could be Skywalkers?" Anna asked tentatively. "What's the reason you asked that?" Danae asked, not using the word 'why' because she didn't want Anna to quote Vergere.

"I've been remembering something from when I was three. Here, I'll show you." Anna replied, concentrating. A book flew into her hand.

(next day)

"Come on!" Anna called up the stairs. "We're coming." Danae called back. She walked downstairs.

"Even if we aren't Skywalkers, we are Jedi." She told Anna.

"OK." Anna replied.

Annie walked downstairs. "Don't show Jessi." She said, walking out the door. Anna followed, and Danae brought up the rear.

They got to the bus stop. "Anyone know why we're taking the bus this year?" Jessi inquired. The three of them shook their heads. "Oh well." Jessi said, getting on the bus. "Yeah." The three of them echoed.

Anna and Jessi sat down in front of Annie and Danae. "You guys in the gym this year?" Jessi asked. They shook their heads. "We'll ignore it this year." Anna said. "We could just talk, or chase each other around." Jessi suggested.

The three of them nodded.


	5. Remember Me?

A/N: They are turning 13, it is the second month of 7th grade.

Disclaimer: Anna, Annie, Danae, Mr and Mrs Walker, the teacher, and the class are my creation. Everything else was made by the great George Lucas.

Chapter 4

Remember me?

Anna woke up on Monday, and went into the bathroom to splash water on her face. She went into the 'clubroom' and shook her head, deliberately spraying Annie with water.

"Hey!" Annie said. Anna and Danae laughed. Annie rolled her eyes, and went to change her shirt. Anna sat down. "How will we build our lightsabers?" She asked. Danae shrugged. Annie walked in, and looked at the clock. "Come on, we better get to the bus stop." She said, walking back out. Anna and Danae walked out after her.

Anna got out the door first, and saw Luke Skywalker walking down the sidewalk. He looked at her, and their eyes –almost mirror images- met. Her eyes showed shock, his recognition. "Anna!" He called. "How do you know my name?" She demanded.

He looked crestfallen. "You don't remember?" He asked. Annie and Danae walked out. "What is Luke Skywalker doing here?" They asked.

_Yoda told me the three of them were triplets, as well as my sisters.__ How strong are they?_ He thought. Danae cocked her head. She had intercepted it.

Annie walked inside. "Mom! We can't go to school today! Someone's here for us!" She called. "Alright, I'll phone the school!" Mrs. Walker called back. "Thanks!" Annie ran back outside. "We don't have to go to school!" She told the other two. Anna beckoned to Luke. Luke came over. "You don't remember me, do you Anna?" He questioned. She thought about it. "I know you're Luke Skywalker. All I know from before I was 8, is a life in the orphanage."

"So you don't remember." Luke said. "Remember what?" "Anna," Luke said, kneeling down in front of her. "You, Annie and Danae are my sisters." Danae gasped audibly. "That's what you meant!" She exclaimed. He looked at her blankly. "That's my talent. Reading minds." She explained. "One of them." He replied. Now it was her turn to look at him blankly. "Huh?"

"If you are Force-sensitive, you could excel at machines, like your niece, Jaina, or with animals, like your nephew, Jacen. You three, however, are the strongest Jedi ever. You could excel at everything." He explained.

"Oh." Danae said.

"Anna, do you remember anything yet? Sitting in the corner of Ben's cave, playing with your blocks? Screaming at me during the Battle of Yavin, while Leia was holding you, in her ear?" He asked. Danae and Annie started laughing at the last one. "Guys!" Anna said.

At that moment, Mrs. Walker ran out of the house. "Luke?" She asked in disbelief. "Hello Julia." Luke replied. "I suppose you're here to take them back to their homegalaxy?" She asked.

When Luke nodded, Anna asked what the three of them were thinking. "What about Jessi?"

"She has other friends. Think about it, Anna, we're going to the Star Wars universe." Danae said.

"She'll either make them like Star Wars, or drive them crazy." Annie said.

"Good point." Anna said. "I'll pull you guys out of school." Mrs Walker said.

Luke handed Mrs. Walker, Anna, Annie, and Danae, comlinks. "Give that to the Jessi girl, and tell her their comm numbers." Luke told Mrs. Walker. She nodded. "You three, go pack, and email Jessi." Mrs. Walker told the triplets.

They ran upstairs, Anna emailed Jessi, and Annie and Danae packed for themselves and Anna. They ran downstairs with their suitcases.

"Bye, Mrs. Walker!" They said in unison. "Thanks for not splitting us up!"

"Bye, you three." Mrs Walker said.

"Here's your comlink, Julia. It has the girls numbers recorded already." Luke said, handing Mrs. Walker another comlink, and taking the girls to the _Millenium__ Falcon._


	6. I remember!

             Disclaimer: Anna, Annie, Danae, Mr and Mrs Walker, the teacher, and the class are my creation.  Everything else was made by the great George Lucas.

            Chapter 5

            I remember!

            "Hey kid, did you get them?"  Han asked.

            "Han!"  Anna yelled

            Han winced.  "You're still just as loud as you were when you were three."  He said.  "Hey dad, who are you talking to?"  Anakin asked, walking into the cockpit.

            "These are your aunts, Anna, Annie, and Danae."  Luke said.  "Which one is which?"  Anakin replied.

            "Anna is the blue-eyed one, Annie is the brown-eyed one, and Danae is the albino."  He replied.

            "Coming up on Yavin IV."  Han said.  "You three will have to be trained."  Luke said.

            Anakin started laughing, as Anna cleared her throat.  "Sorry, I mean, Anna will have to be retrained."

            Anna smiled.  "I was originally trained by Ben Kenobi."

            "Umm… Anakin?  You are no longer the strongest Jedi.  I'm guessing it will take them a week to get to the lightsaber training, or in Anna's case retraining.  Oh, and don't just sit in corners to meditate this time, Anna."  Luke said, with a smile.

            "Ha ha ha."   Anna said sarcastically.  Leia walked into the cockpit with Jacen and Jaina.

            "Anna!"  Leia said, running over to her.  "Leia!"  Anna exclaimed, surprised.  "Huh?"  Jacen and Jaina said in unison.

            "We'll explain at the academy."  Luke said.  "Speaking of which, we're there."  Han said.  "Come on, you six."  Luke said.  They followed him off the _Falcon_. 

            "Tenel Ka!"  The twins called.

            "Tahiri!"  Anakin called.  The triplets hung back.

            "Come on, you three, I'll show you around."  Luke said.  They looked at each other.  "OK."

            He walked through the Massassi temple with them.  "You'll be across from Jacen and Jaina."  Luke said.  "I'll explain to them how you are related.  Oh, Anna, I kept this for you.  It grew to your size each year.  You two will have to wear jumpsuits though."  He handed Anna her old robe, and Annie and Danae the jumpsuits.

            "You can explore if you want now."  Luke said, ending the tour.  They headed into their rooms, which were linked.  They met in Anna's room.  "I told you we were Skywalkers."  Anna said.  "Luke is really our brother?"  Annie asked.  Anna nodded.  "I miss Jessi."  Danae said.

            "Come on; let's go see Jacen and Jaina."  Anna said.  They headed outside.  "Aunt Anna!  Aunt Annie!  Aunt Danae!"  Jaina called.  "Come here!"  They walked over to her.  "Aunt Anna, why are you wearing Jedi robes?"  Jacen asked.  "I'm already a Jedi Knight; I just have to be retrained."  Anna replied.  "Oh."

            Anna noticed Lowbacca.  "Chewie?"   She asked, mistaking Lowie for Chewie.

            Lowie let out a great wuff-wuff-wuff of laughter.

           "That's Lowie, Aunt Anna."  Jaina explained.  "This is Tenel Ka, and this is Zekk."  She said, pointing to each in turn.  "You already know us."  Anna waved.

            "Oh, and this is Em Teedee, Lowie's translator."  She added.

            "I'm fluent in Wookiee, Ewok, Qella, Tatooine, Huttese, Toydarian, and Gungan.  Not to mention Basic."  Anna replied.  Luke heard this.  "We've found your Force-talent Anna.  Languages."  He said.

            "Guys, go to the auditorium.  I'm calling a meeting to introduce these three."  Luke said.  Annie and Danae went with Jacen and Jaina, but Anna hung back.  "They're going to wonder why I'm in Jedi robes and not a jumpsuit."  She told him.  "Don't worry about it."  Luke replied.

            She ran to the auditorium.  All the trainees were gathered there.  Luke walked onto the stage.  "I would like to introduce my little sisters, Anna, Annie, and Danae Skywalker."  The three stood up.  "Anna is the blue-eyed one in Jedi robes, Annie is the brown-eyed one, in the jumpsuit, and Danae is the albino in the jumpsuit.  Anna is being retrained and all three of them are the strongest Jedi _ever_."  He said, emphasizing the last word.  Raynar stood up.  "Will their training affect anyone else's?"  He asked.  "On the contrary.  At a glance, I would say it will take them two weeks.   Then they will help train people."  Luke replied.  Anna blushed. 

He looked at the Coruscant equivalent of a clock.  "Time for you all to go to your rooms."  He said.  He looked at his sisters.  They got the hint.  When everyone left, they stayed behind.  "Anna, once you remember most of your training, I will need your help."  He seemed to remember something.  "Here's your old lightsaber.  You two will have to build your own."  He said.  "Why does Anna have Jedi robes and a lightsaber?"  Danae asked. 

            "I built this when I was three.  I'm already a Jedi Knight."  Anna replied.  "Actually, if you had grown up with me, you would be a Jedi Master."  Luke said.

            "Nice to know.  You sent me away."  Anna said sarcastically.  "I told you then, you were too young."  Luke replied.

            "I was three!"

            Jacen and Jaina walked in.  "Uncle Luke, who did you put in the rooms across from us?"  Jacen asked.  Jaina looked at the triplets.  "Why does Aunt Anna have a lightsaber?  She couldn't have built one that fast."  She said.

            "It's her old one, from when she was three."  Luke explained.  "And to answer your question, Jacen, they are."

            "Oh."  Jacen and Jaina said in unison.  "Guys, go back to your rooms."  Luke told them.  "Anna, Annie, Dane, meet in the auditorium tomorrow."  Luke added.

            The five of them headed back to their rooms.  "How could you have built a lightsaber when you were three?"  Jaina asked.  "Didn't you hear Luke?  He said we were the strongest Jedi _ever_."  Anna replied.

            They headed into their rooms.  Anna's room had books in different languages.  Danae's and Annie's rooms had nothing to do with talents, because they didn't know theirs yet.

            Anna pulled out a book in the Qella language and flopped down on her bed.  There was a knock on her door.  She sighed, put the book down, and opened the door.  It was Raynar.

            "Hi, I'm Raynar Thul."  He said.  "I know."  She replied sarcastically.

            "You're Anna, right?"  He asked, not sure he had the right one.  She nodded, refraining from saying, "I have blue eyes, don't I?"

            "May I come in?"  Raynar asked.  She nodded again.  He walked in, and she shut the door.  "Whoa, enough books?"  He asked.

            "They're in different languages."  She replied.  "Yeesh."  "You think?"

            "Is that your specialty?"   Raynar asked.   She nodded.  "Cool."  He said.  "I better go; it's nearly time for bed."  He got up to leave.

            "Bye."  She said, and went back to her book.


	7. Training

 Disclaimer: Anna, Annie, Danae, and Jessi are my own creation.  Everything else was made by the great George Lucas.

Chapter 6

Training

Anna woke up the next day, got dressed, and shrugged on her Jedi robe.   Luke knocked on her door.  She opened it.  "I just wanted to tell you, Anna, you can bring your lightsaber if you want."  He said, and went to the auditorium.

She clipped on her lightsaber, and went to the auditorium.  Raynar waved to her, and beckoned.  She went over to him, and sat down.  Luke walked onto the stage.  "Is everyone here?"  Annie and Danae ran to where Anna was sitting.  Anna nodded to Luke.

"OK, let's get started.  Anna, Annie, Danae and Raynar, will be training together today.  Next week, Anna, Annie, Danae, Jacen, Jaina, Lowbacca, Zekk, and Tenel Ka will start building their lightsabers.  Anna, did you bring yours?"  He said.  When she nodded, he said.  "Stand up, and ignite it."  She did so, and held it up.  "She built that when she was a three-year-old Jedi Knight.  She is not being trained, she is refreshing her memory."  Luke said.  She blushed again.

Someone else stood up.  "Why is she refreshing her memory?"  They asked.  "If you're a Jedi, then why and how could you forget?"

"By being on a planet that has no Jedi for 10 years."  Anna snapped.  "OK, if we could wrap this up, does anyone have anymore questions for my sister?"  Luke asked.  Nobody stood up.  "OK, Anna, Annie, Danae, Raynar follow me.  Jacen, Jaina, Lowbacca, Tenel Ka, and Zekk, go with Tionne.  Everyone else, go work on the things you need to work on."  Luke said, and walked off the stage.  The four of them followed him.  "Anna, Annie, Danae, you may recognize the person we are meeting."  He said, and nothing more, until they got there.

"Jessi!"  The triplets called.  "Anna!  Annie!  Danae!"  "What are you doing here?"  The four of them called in unison.

"She's Force-sensitive."  Luke said quietly.

"Oh."

"You four will be learning how to meditate."  He said, pointing to everyone, except Anna.  "You will be relearning."  He told Anna.  "Don't get a favourite corner this time."

"Hey!"

"I'm kidding, silly."

"Oh."

"OK, Anna go off by yourself.  You four listen carefully."

Anna went off by herself and the four of them listened.  Anna slowly began to remember what Ben had told her.  She drew her power into herself.  The other four weren't having such and easy time of it.

"You see how Anna does it?   Do it like that, for there is no try."  Luke told them.  Annie and Danae, through their triplet bond, figured it out first.  Raynar and Jessi, however, were still having trouble, because they didn't have a link with the triplets.  Raynar was the third to get it, leaving Jessi to continue to try.  "Keep going, Jessi.  I need to go check on Anna."  Luke said, getting up and walking over to her.  She came out of the meditation as he came over.

"How are you doing?"  He asked, kneeling down in front of her.  She rolled her eyes in response.  "Remember anything yet?"  He asked.  She nodded slowly.  He smiled.

"How much longer do we have to do this?"  She asked.  "Until Jessi gets it."  Luke replied.  "That'll take forever."  Anna whined.  "Show some faith in your friend, keep meditating.  Luke said.  She nodded, and he went back to the other four.  She retreated within herself again, and Jessi finally figured it out, although Luke wondered whether she got Annie, Danae, or Raynar to help her.


	8. Lightsaber training

Disclaimer: Anna, Annie, Danae, and Jessi are my own creation.  Everything else was made by the great George Lucas.

Chapter 7

Lightsaber Training

This time, Annie and Danae were in the auditorium by the time Anna got to Raynar.  Luke waited until the Jedi Knight and the trainees quieted down, and then started.

"This week, Annie, Danae, Jacen, Jaina, Lowbacca, Tenel Ka, and Zekk will be building lightsabers.  Anna and I will be sparring until they are done.  You seven have a week to build them.  Jessi and Raynar, go with Tionne to continue meditative training."

Everyone left, except for Anna, Annie, Danae, Jacen, Jaina, Lowbacca, Tenel Ka, and Zekk.  "Anna, go get your lightsaber."  Luke told his little sister.  She nodded, and ran to her room.  She clipped the lightsaber on, and ran back to Luke, who had his lightsaber out already.  The other seven went off to build their lightsabers.

"Anna, meditate for a bit, and shut out the triplet bond."  Anna nodded, and sat down.  She retreated within herself. 

A week later, the eight of them met Luke in the yard.  "OK, Annie and Danae, Jacen and Jaina, Lowbacca and Zekk, and Tenel Ka and Anna are the pairs."  Luke said.  They started.  When Anna sensed that Tenel La's lightsaber was shorting out, she shut down her own lightsaber.  Tenel Ka swung at her, and she jumped backwards.

"Look, do you want your arm cut off, and your lightsaber shorting out?"  Anna said, getting straight to the point.

Luke understood what Anna was saying.  "Guys!  Stop!"   He called.  "Tenel Ka, go rebuild your lightsaber."  He said

Anna seemed to be staring into space.  "I know Danae's specialty!"  She called out.  Luke looked at her.  "What is it?"

"Healing."

"Do you know Annie's?"

"Premonitions and the future."

"Alright guys, go back to your room.  I need to talk to Anna."

Annie and Danae looked at Anna, then at Luke.  They nodded, and went back to their rooms.

Tenel Ka went to build her lightsaber again, and Lowie, Zekk, Jacen, and Jaina went back to their rooms.  Luke beckoned to Anna.  She went over to him.  "How did you know?"  He asked her.

She shrugged.  "The triplet bond?"  She suggested.  "That's possible."  Luke said.  "Go back to your room.  I kept you eight here longer then the other classes."  She nodded, and went back to her room.  She was barely there a minute when Raynar knocked on the door.

"Hi, Raynar."  Anna said, smiling warmly as she opened up the door.

"Hi, Anna."  Raynar said.  "I heard a rumour you're going to be a Jedi Master and Annie and Danae are becoming Jedi Knights tomorrow.  Is that true?"  He asked.  She shrugged.  "Maybe."  "Want me to ask Master Luke?" 

"If you want."  Anna said.

"OK.  I will."  He replied, getting up.

He walked up to Luke.  "Is it true Annie and Danae are becoming Jedi Knights, and Anna is becoming a Jedi Master tomorrow?"  He asked.

"I'm sorry, Raynar. I can't tell you that."  Luke replied.

"Alright."  Raynar said.  He went back to Anna's room.  She looked at him.  "He wouldn't tell me."  He said in response to her unspoken question.  "Oh."

He entwined his fingers in hers, and Anna smiled at him.  He cleared his throat.  "I better go now."  He said, getting up again.  She nodded.

When he was gone, she pulled out the Qella book and began to read it again.


	9. Ceremonies

Disclaimer: Anna, Annie, Danae, and Jessi are my own creation.  Everything else was made by the great George Lucas.

Chapter 8

Ceremonies

            Anna, Annie, and Danae went to the auditorium after they woke up and got dressed.  "Anna, how do I get the lightsaber onto my belt?"  Annie asked.

"Let me see it."  Anna said.  Annie handed her the lightsaber.  She turned it around.  "See this clip?"  Anna said, showing her the clip.  "Clip it onto the belt like that."

"Thanks."

Anna nodded, and sat down beside Raynar.  Luke walked onto the stage.  "We now have two more Jedi Knights and one more Jedi Master."  He announced.  "Anna is now a Jedi Master, and Annie and Danae are Jedi Knights.  However, Danae, you must leave with Cilghal to learn more about healing."  Luke said.

If Raynar and Anna hadn't been sitting in the front, he would've kissed her.  As it was, he gave her a hug.  Danae walked over to Cilghal, and Annie and Anna walked over to Luke.  Cilghal had Danae's robes.  She handed the robes to Danae, who shrugged them on.  Luke had Annie's robes.  He gave them to her, and then hugged Anna.  "Happy?  If I hadn't sent you away, you wouldn't know you were a triplet, and you wouldn't be a Jedi Master right now."  He whispered to her.

She nodded.

                        END

A/N:  Who thinks I should do a sequel to this story?


End file.
